


快乐犯

by YBC



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YBC/pseuds/YBC
Summary: 黑白不能共存，只有黑将白玷污，或白将黑杀死。
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Sasori
Kudos: 9





	快乐犯

（一）

“早就跟你说过，短时间内不要在同一片闹市区办事。”赤砂之蠍强硬干脆地将酒精布贴在迪达拉的后肩膀弹孔处，后者因为疼痛发出抽冷气的声音。

“蠍老爷，我都已经这个样子了，能少说两句吗——哎呀，还有，下手能不能轻一点？”金发青年龇牙咧嘴想要揉揉伤口附近的肌肉，却因为完全在盲区而没有碰到，反而因为拉扯肌肉而更加疼痛，拉锯一样，一阵一阵，伤筋动骨。

蠍冷笑一声：“我少说两句能让你的伤好得更快吗？还是让你在下次行动中学会什么是谨慎？”他一边说着，一边将酒精瓶放在一旁，然后端起放在桌子上的止血药剂更加不留情面地倒在他的伤口上。

“嘶——”迪达拉的肌肉因为疼痛而无意识地抽搐，不过听着蠍的口气却是不敢再申辩什么。蠍伸手将药剂抹开，那动作，就像他手下的不是正在流血的伤口，而是正准备挂起来风干的熏猪肉，不需要怜惜，随便怎么处理最后都会被咀嚼一通变成一团秽物扔到世界的底端去。

“说起来，这次遇到了有趣的人哦，蠍老爷。”冷汗仍然在从他的额头上流下来，迪达拉却仍然笑眯眯地说着自己的收获，一脸靥足，纯洁宛如孩童。

蠍随手将金属手术刀扔到托盘里，发出冷冷的叮当一声响，托盘里被取出的子弹弹跳了两下，原本粘连的血液弹击到托盘里，溅开一片小小的血花。“哦。”

“没有兴趣吗，蠍老爷。”迪达拉脸上露出了奇异的笑容，纯真与险恶融合在一起，一派诱哄与邀功的味道，“我拍了照片哦。”根本不等对方是否愿意施舍一眼，迪达拉已经从血污沾染的一堆外套里面翻找出了鲜血淋漓的手机，从里面调出一张照片，“嘿，虽然屏幕已经有点碎了，但是照片还很清楚——我喜欢这手机的分辨度。”

他不想看的，后来他也觉得不应该看的，如果没有看的话，就可以当做一切都没有重启。

英气十足的女人，端着枪对准屏幕外的他，眉头紧锁，似乎正在朝他瞄准。迪达拉的手机有自动识别人像的功能，所以她的脸在屏幕上被格外突出，硝烟和尘土全部被虚化，围绕在她周围，将她烘托成主角。

绿色的眼球，粉色的头发，他记得清清楚楚。

“所以。”他随手摘下医用手套，那乳胶翻转过来时与别的部分相互摩擦，发出让人不悦的咯吱声响，“你就是因为拍了这么张对准枪口的照片，所以才被击中的吧。”

“是啊，蠍老爷。”迪达拉转回手机屏幕，着迷地看着女人杀气十足的眼神，“差点连手机都被一枪爆了呢。”

“无聊。”蠍随手将废弃的用具扔进垃圾桶，拎起整个黑色的垃圾袋，准备把这些不洁的东西一次性销毁。

“诶，蠍老爷竟然不感兴趣吗。”迪达拉百无聊赖地躺在床上，他其实并没有无法忍耐的疼痛，他们这些人早就习惯了。但是当有人剜开皮肉取出里面的异物时，一声不吭似乎是对痛觉的不尊敬，所以他鬼哭狼嚎了半晌，现在却无感一般地压着自己的伤口躺在床上，“我以为你会对这个女人很感兴趣，才拼死拍了这张照片呢。”

“跟地下室的那些人偶，不像吗？”

蠍停在了门口，迪达拉还在摆弄他的手机，从各个角度看那双闪闪发光并且毫无善意的眼睛。不需要任何滤镜，真是太美了，让他真是想象不出这美丽爆发的一瞬间是如何模样。

“不像。”

莫名其妙的一句否认让迪达拉从陶醉的幻想中惊醒过来。他茫然地看着蠍离开的背影，突然想起自己刚才的问题，却又因为这回忆而更加茫然起来。

地下室，那样多的人偶，全是不同的粉发绿眼，怎么会不像，简直就是，活着的人偶啊。

（二）

春野樱再次从梦中醒来，她梦到了那个中了一枪还从自己手上走脱的男人，金色的头发，青蓝的眼睛，看到她的时候露出了微微的愕然，然后——对自己举起了手机。如此悠闲，仿佛在路上遇到了长相心仪的女人，迫不及待要留一张照片以供日思夜想。

梦中的她愤然再次举起枪，瞄准那个手机的镜头，后坐力让她向后趔趄了一步，硝烟不正常地弥漫在眼前，逐渐扩散成白色的迷雾，网一样伸出去，层层阻碍行进的子弹，子弹因此变得缓慢，她看到那个连环爆炸案的嫌疑人慢悠悠地笑了一下，收起被擦到边角的手机，一转身，任由子弹没入肩膀。

啪嗒——血花从那个地方溅起，他的肩膀抽搐了一下，敲击果冻般的震动传遍了他的全身，看起来扭曲又恶心。男人缓慢地转过身，脸上仍然是淡定而且无所谓的微笑，他张了张嘴，口型说了一句话：

我见过你。

春野樱出了一身冷汗，直接从诡谲的梦中苏醒过来。床头柜上有时刻放着的白水，她端过来喝了一口，平缓逐渐加速的心跳，让心脏慢慢落回胸腔，警告它别再如此鼓噪，如此——恐慌。

春野樱抿了抿变得湿润的嘴唇，光着脚下了床，踩在冰凉的地板上，垂手把柜子上的闹钟拿了起来：六点零六分。她可以睡个回笼觉，但她并不想回到那个硝烟弥漫的梦境，所以选择直接起来，至于多出来的这些时间能干什么，等会儿再说。

她走进盥洗室，随手脱下睡衣挂在旁边的架子上，走进玻璃隔开的浴室打开花洒。转过头看到模糊不清的玻璃外面，自己在镜子中的脸，冷静平常，不像是从不明朗的梦境中醒来。春野樱停止了洗浴的动作，她定定地看着镜中的自己，不知道是哪个动作唤醒了梦中的记忆——

我见过你。

这个口型并不是她梦中的脑补，在他走脱之前，确实对她说了一句话，只不过她想了很久都没有参破那口型代表的含义，竟然最后是在梦中破译了它。

热水的水雾逐渐爬满玻璃，自己的脸开始模糊不清，春野樱伸出手在玻璃上抹了抹，一片白色被她抹开一片，她的脸仍然在镜子中，定定地回看着她。

他在哪里见过自己？

连环爆炸案的凶手几乎可以确定是个以犯罪为乐的快乐犯，他热衷于在犯案前故意泄露一些消息给警方，然后再以更加精细的设计让警方误入歧途，实施明明被预告却无法避免的犯罪，每每让专案组长愤怒地捶桌子。

春野樱在第三次爆炸案发生后加入了这个专案组。上次由于春野樱及时以正确方式解码，终于得以与这位不知道是大意还是无所谓的罪犯正面遭遇，并差点能够把他逮捕。

差点就是没能够。

春野樱开着车行进在旧市街上，上次她获得的消息是，这里似乎有人目击了类似犯罪嫌疑人外貌的人出现。让对方从自己的枪口下走脱是她的耻辱，春野樱希望能够自己洗刷自己的耻辱。

她把车停在一处停车场，自己开始步行游逛这条街道。曾经似乎是个比较繁华的地方，看周围的商场高度就能够洞悉一二，不过大约终究不是中心地带的最佳选择，最终被别的片区抢去了地位，落得目前行人寥落，街道上到处是低级的花色广告纸，她连低头看一眼的兴趣都没有，直接踩在上面走过去，任由它发出啪嚓的悲哀轻响。

没有几家店铺还开着门，春野樱走了几百米远，终于看到一家和别家店铺都不一样的店铺，更干净，更门可罗雀。外面看起来是间网咖，这种地方照理来说应当聚集着各处的三教九流才是。

她在单向玻璃外面站了一会儿，终于还是走了进去。网咖里面弥漫着一股陈旧的气息，她忽然明白了这里为什么一个人都没有，如果是她想要找个地方逃离现实世界，大概也不会选择这么一个陈旧的，让人心生更多自我厌恶的地方。

柜台后面站着网咖的老板——也有可能是店员。春野樱一进来就看到了他，因为他似乎是这个店里最显眼的活物。光的反射速度如此之快，当他整体的样貌映射到她的视网膜上时，各种奇怪的分析已经自发在大脑里成型。

因为太过清楚的分析，春野樱有些慌了神。

这个男人看起来——不，也许是青年，但身上的气质又过于深沉让她不能确定——非常漂亮，微微垂着头在擦手上的杯子，红色的头发落下来挡住了他远离她的那只眼睛，那红色给人的感觉奇异地停留在艳丽和衰朽之间，修身的驼色毛衣让他看起来纤细而且柔和，当他抬起头的时候，淡咖色的眼睛慵懒地瞥过来，教她甚至愣在了原地。

“你好。”他的声音听起来同样平静有礼，清清冷冷带着点漫不经心的招呼，仿佛并不真心向她问好，但也不是完全没把她放在眼里。

春野樱回过神，有点尴尬地走过去，伸手从口袋中掏出自己的警官证：“你好，我是一名刑警，敝姓春野，过来调查一些情况。”

听到对方说是刑警，红发青年反而从容地重新开始了擦杯子的动作。修长的手指攒着洁白干净的布帛，将白色描金的咖啡杯里里外外仔细地擦拭干净，尽管在她看来这杯子已经干净到不能再干净了。

“这样么。那么你想要了解什么情况呢？”

春野樱着力控制了一下内心的莫名紧张，咳嗽了一声平静地开口：“最近你有见过什么可疑的人物吗？金发，青蓝色的眼睛，身高在一米七五左右……说起来，你是这家店的店员吗？”

“我是这里的老板。”他微微笑了一下，仅仅是简单地动了一下嘴角，春野樱就突然心如鼓擂，她确信这并非是出于对对方漂亮眉眼的倾慕，而是更加让人摸不着边际的东西。她的手心在出汗，于是她不动声色地将双手揣进口袋，捏住那并不十分吸水的夹层，听着对方继续说，“我姓赤砂。”

春野樱点了点头表示在听。赤砂老板没怎么多回忆，他将擦干净的杯子放到身后的柜子上，拿起另一个对她而言同样已经干净到无处可拭的杯子擦，“最近确实没有见到过你描述里的人物。他是什么犯罪者吗？”他似乎只是随口一问，覆了膜的陈年佳酿一样的眼球甚至没有在上下眼睑中露出更多部分以表达什么真切的疑惑或者惊奇。莫名其妙的，春野樱想让他的眼中失去这种恼人的平静。

“他是个很危险的人物。”她故意压低声音说，“在警方难以预料的地方安装炸弹，如今已经有不少人因为他的缘故丧生。”因为是尚在调查中的恶性案件，上面并没有对社会公布过多的信息，但如果稍微关心一点时事，大概都能猜到最近闹得人心惶惶的爆炸案吧。

赤砂老板仍然是轻轻笑了一下，“哦，是那件事。我觉得应该不会轮到我这里。”

诡异的想要让他不安的心情从春野樱的心头窜起，明明她是个刑警，应该做的事情是让民众尽量放宽心才是，但这个男人实在是太过从容淡定，仿佛一切都在掌握之中。

真让她着恼。

但她最终放弃了无意义的恫吓，明明没有说几句话，却疲惫了一般挥了挥手，“好吧，如果有什么线索的话还请随时联络警局——不，联系警局太慢了，如果有消息的话，直接联系我吧。”

他们不应该给无关民众留下自己的联系方式，但春野樱就是产生了这样的冲动，话说出来来不及收回，她扯过桌子上的便签纸和笔，迅速写下自己的号码并潦草地署上姓氏，全程她的头低得不正常，是不想让对方看到她脸上对于自己出格行为的纠结。

好在赤砂老板并没有多问什么，他接过春野樱递过来的纸并且礼貌地看了一会儿，回答自己有了线索会联系她。

也许是因为留了电话号码的原因，竟然有微妙的熟稔感在春野樱内心产生，当老板把便签纸夹进备忘录的时候，她将整个空荡荡的网咖扫了一眼，状似不经意地问：“赤砂先生，你这里的生意看起来不太好啊，虽说经济不景气，但到这种地步也实在是——”生意做到这种地步，已经不是“惨淡”二字能概括的了。

“没关系，仅仅是副业而已。”赤砂老板似乎终于擦完了杯子，将一对杯子一起放在软垫上。春野樱不免想着那两个杯子是否是一对前来歇脚的情侣使用，点了甜度不同的饮料，坐在窗户旁边说着粘腻动人的情话，也许会交换彼此的杯盏，有意将嘴唇贴在对方曾经饮用过的地方，然后故作色气实则幼稚地面向对方微笑。

没有活计在手上的老板开始仅仅专注于跟她讲话这件事情，意识到这一点的春野樱忽然窘迫起来，甚至没有必要地换了一下受力的脚，原本轻松随意地看着室内摆设装潢的眼神也开始僵硬无措，四处游移。

“哦，那么，你的主业是什么呢？”接着他的话问，春野樱想既然对方承认有副业，那么主业应该也不是什么值得讳莫如深的东西。

“卖一些手工艺品罢了。”赤砂老板说得轻描淡写。

如果再问下去，不免无礼，尽管她仍然好奇，但春野樱也明白这次的交谈应当就在这里结束，于是她站直身子表示自己准备回去，赤砂老板点点头，并没有从柜台后面走出来，春野樱自己走出了网咖的玻璃门。

出来以后一阵凉风直接打在她脸上，顺着脖子溜进上半身，让她一哆嗦，扯紧了领口。然后她忽然想起，自己似乎很快就搞错了这次来访的重点，金发的罪犯只在他们的对话里存在了那么短暂的一小会儿，在她脑子里出现的时间甚至更少。

春野樱转过身看着网咖里面，赤砂老板一手撑着柜台，正面对空荡荡的店铺放空，他的睫毛之长，甚至让她在这个距离都能看到，轻轻翕动了几下，盖着的暗红色眼珠转向盯着别人太久的她。

春野樱在他完全看过来之前离开了网咖的门，脚步慌张，甚至走错了停着车的方向。

（三）

开车回去的路上，春野樱有些心烦气躁。网咖老板慵懒漂亮的面容一直在她面前闪现，甚至让她在接下来的半天里都无法继续进行调查。

这难道是某种不切实际的臆想吗。

她坐在家中，面前摆放着已经冷掉的饭菜。她总是这样，一旦开始想什么事情，在得到满意的答案之前就难以进行接下来的事情。

那个老板，擦着杯子的手，露出毛衣的脖子，漫不经心的浅淡眉眼。

她到底……是对他有什么奇怪的感觉。

这种抓心挠肺的痛苦让春野樱恨不得掀翻面前的桌子。因为无心吃饭，她干脆站起身在屋子里面到处转悠，不知道能不能在一个角落里找到这种微妙情感的来源。

转到书房的时候，她不小心撞到了书橱，一本颇为大的厚页相册掉了出来，低头看了一眼，是她高中时的相册。她跪坐下来，随手翻开。前面两年还有她出现在相册内容里面，最后一年，包括毕业照，都没有她的影像出现，因为最后一年她并没有去上学，而是整整休学了一年。那一年她得了一种怪病，在某天回到家以后昏迷，并且如同植物人一般昏睡了一年。

春野樱盯着最后一页的毕业照，那张照片上给她空着一个位置，除此以外，还有一个位置也是空着的，不过她实在想不起来哪个人没有在那一年毕业。相册是邮寄过来的，她昏睡的这一年也基本上断绝了并没有什么深交的社交网络，一直到最后连个合适的问的人都没有。

她合上相册。

给你一次机会。

飘渺的声音突然在脑海中响起，春野樱一下僵直了身体，顺着那声音拼命向上挖掘，然而就像是某种幻听一样，她再也没有能想起任何与这句话有关的记忆。

她恼怒地冲进盥洗室，直接将头伸到水龙头底下，打开阀门，让冰凉的水直接从发心流到脸前面。

迪达拉失去了在蠍的网咖里杀时间的消遣方式，因为那个女警每天都来，还正巧坐在他常用的那台机子上，噼里啪啦不知道在干什么。

虽然他很喜欢在暗处看那张自己觉得十分美丽的脸，但有的时候还是不免疑惑，她不用工作吗？或者工作的地方没有电脑吗？为什么要跑到这种下三滥的地方用一点安全保障都没有的上网设备。

蠍对这个女人锲而不舍的造访无动于衷，而这种无动于衷也正是让迪达拉觉得奇怪的地方。他一步一步走进地下室，看到在黑暗中唯一的灯盏下工作的搭档，抱胸站在离他不远的地方，“我不明白，蠍老爷，她是完全符合你审美的存在，如果是以往的你，她现在应该已经——嗯，在这里的某处了吧。”他轻佻地伸出手，勾住身边某个人偶的下巴，直勾勾看着她碧色无神的眼睛，心里想着如果真是这样的话唯一可惜的就是那双爆发异常光芒的眼珠。

“你给我惹了麻烦。”蠍头也不抬地伏在案边，一只眼睛上带着精密操作眼镜，看着面前精细的齿轮结构，明明说着对方给自己带来了不愿面对的事情，口气却一如既往地淡然，就像实际上并没有为任何事情烦恼一样。

“因为是警察吗。”迪达拉放下手，转而走到另一个被安置在座椅上的人偶面前弯下身，平视人偶的眼睛。诚实地说，蠍制作的眼球几乎可以乱真，比如这一对，嵌在设计成半合拢的眼眶中，透出幽深的绿，如同多云的天气中森林里投下的绿影，他伸出手，勾动了一下人偶纤长的睫毛，感受弹翘的纤维颤动——但如何乱真，还是没有他手机里的那一位的美丽。

“那杀了她如何？”

蠍正在嵌入齿轮的动作停了下来。

“蠍老爷，不瞒你说，我真的很喜欢她。”迪达拉眯着眼睛，语气是单纯真挚的欢悦，“甚至我都可以不跟你争论应该如何让她死亡，一瞬间的爆炸也好，永恒的艺术也好，我都可以接受。可能是因为看了你这些人偶太久的原因，莫名就开始被你的审美带偏了呢。”他站直身子，不再看这些因为“完美”出现而全部沦为“残次品”的东西。

“嗯。”长久的寂静以后，蠍应了一声。迪达拉因此而兴奋起来，“那么就由我——”

喀——齿轮准确地卡进了槽口中，整个机械立刻开始缓慢地运转，一圈又一圈。

“我自己来。”

“哎呀，早知道就不说随便什么方式都能接受这种话了。”迪达拉遗憾地叹了口气，“好吧，不过既然说了我也不会反悔。那么明天可以吗？我已经迫不及待了。”

盖上盖子，这个转轴被完美完成。蠍将它放到一边，收拾起精密工具。将它们一件一件擦拭干净放回盒子里，“嗯。”

迪达拉想着明天终于可以不用一整天都看着那个女人坐在自己的机子前面不知所为，她美丽的生命到明天就截止了，经由他难得尊重的蠍老爷的手，加入这地下室的永恒行列，他会每天过来看她。

然而第二天，那位女警并没有来。

（四）

春野樱能够感觉到，随着她越来越多地见到网咖老板，难以解释的事情正在一件一件发生，仿佛幻觉一样的记忆在眼前不断闪动，也许是在吃饭的时候，也许是在喝水的时候，暗色的画面一闪而过，有的她能抓住，有的只能眼看着溜走。

身为刑警，最基本的分析能力都像是消失不见了一样，稳重精干的春野樱逐渐变了个人，办公室里的同事也小心翼翼地提起她是否因为近期的案件而不安，如果实在焦虑可以在没什么进展的当下休个假。

春野樱本来当然是要拒绝休假的，但是当记忆残片划过大脑，她立刻忘我地站在马路中间差点被车撞到以后，身边的同事不顾她的反对就报备了她的情况，上面给她进行了强制休假。相熟的同事也把她的情况告诉了春野夫人，于是得到休假通知的那个晚上，春野樱又接到了母亲的电话，希望她有空能回来看看。

即使差点被疾驰的车辆撞飞，春野樱也没有看到所谓揭示一生回忆的走马灯，沉重的思绪终于在与至亲联系时让她明白她需要一个放松的机会。

收拾完行李走出家门之前，春野樱看了一眼旧市街的方向。她可能在一段时间里都看不到他的面容了，那个在柜台后面悠哉的老板，如同水中的吸血蛭，贴在她的腿上，吸取她的精力和心神。

虽然她什么都没有想起来，但她知道，一定有什么事情曾经发生过，也许不是跟他，但他表现出来的东西正在催化意识海深处的记忆解除封冻，破冰而出。

春野夫人很担心女儿在同事口中的情况，但是真见到她的时候，春野樱的情况似乎也没有多么糟糕，脸色气色都很好，还给她带了伴手礼。她因此而放心下来，只叫女儿安心在家里住上一阵子，不要多想工作上遇到的难题。

春野樱笑着答应，自己把行李搬上楼放进原来住的房间。她坐在不大的少女卧室里面，环顾周围的物品。春野夫人定期打扫着女儿原来的房间，所以室内并没有因为长期无人居住而落灰，她的那些东西有的被收在盒子里，有的盖上了防尘膜——这一项在她看来没有必要，那种白蒙蒙的塑料膜使得她的房间像个待取证的凶案现场。

距离吃晚饭还有一段时间，春野樱百无聊赖地在房间里翻自己的旧物。大多数都是书，她曾经是个很热衷于阅读的人，不过现在看来当年喜欢的那些门类似乎大多数都与她的生活轨迹并不相关，好在她的记忆力很好，看到题目还能想起来那里面大致说了什么内容，不至于让这些书籍失去了价值。

把所有的书都拿过来翻阅了一遍，春野樱正准备把它们放回去，却发现书柜的最底部有一个不小的盒子。那盒子的颜色和书柜本身十分接近，如果没有把书全部拿出来的话可能都看不到它的存在。

春野樱没有马上把那个盒子拿出来，她呆站在那里看了半晌，却无论如何没有下决心简单地拿过来看看里面是什么东西。

这个房间的布局，还有应该存在的东西，每一个她都记在脑子里，但是这个盒子的存在，对她来说就像是一个异物，她完全不记得自己在哪里见过这个盒子，它又为什么会出现在自己的房间里面，里面可能会放着什么东西，真的，一无所知。

未知是恐惧的来源。

春野樱咽了一口口水，生物本能的反应让她觉得不能打开这个盒子，就像潘多拉的魔盒，在最后的希望出现之前，里面的灾厄会率先将她的世界焚毁。她伸出手像接近什么凶猛的活物一样轻轻戳了一下盒子，然后惊惧地缩回。但从触感来看，它只是个普通的纸盒，既没有呼吸般的起伏，也没有一触即发的机关，粗糙的纸板似乎有些受潮，摸上去有种毛毛的软烂感。

不敢打开一个放在自己房间里的盒子，这在哪里都是让人发笑的行为。

她深呼吸了几下，终于凑上去，伸手抓住发软的纸盒边缘，把它抽了出来。黑褐色有些变形的纸盒被放在桌子上，她伸手捏着盒盖，心脏一下比一下跳得剧烈，扑通扑通像某种警告。

她掀起了盒盖。

盒子里是铺得满满当当的塑料泡沫，似乎是很担心里面的东西会因为碰撞而损坏，不过大概是年久受潮的原因，塑料泡沫表现出黄绿的霉斑，散发着一股陈年腐味。塑料泡沫中间，躺着一个人偶。

鼓噪不停的心因为看到这个人偶而瞬间平静下来，不是安定，而是有什么为时已晚的无能为力。春野樱伸手将人偶拿了出来，木头的身体在与塑料泡沫摩擦时发出指甲划玻璃样的刺耳声响，然后啵的一声，被她从那设计贴合的凹槽中生生抠出。

它的头发是和她一样的粉色，眼睛是和她一样的碧绿，它身上的浴衣，她记得自己的衣柜里也有一件。人偶微微笑着看着面前与自己如出一辙的惊愕的脸，不知什么材质的眼珠呆滞而长久地凝视着她。

春野樱用手指轻轻摩挲着人偶的头发，那发质并不像是市面上常给娃娃使用的塑料纤维，能够长久保持光泽，人偶头上的头发已经十分干枯毛燥，看来这一点头发原来确实属于某个人类。

她惊悚地摸了摸自己的发梢。也许某个时刻，她被人绞去了一截头发而不自知，安装在了这个人偶的头上，用着与她相同的面目隐藏在这卧室里，暗中凝视着她所做的一切。

春野樱拿起人偶，急切地几步跑下楼跑进厨房，正在准备晚饭的春野夫人惊讶地看着不过是从楼上下来就气喘吁吁的女儿，“怎么了，樱？”

春野樱伸出手摊开，让母亲看躺在她手上的人偶。它的关节全部都是可活动的，现在因为她的握法四肢无力地下垂，颈部从她的虎口垂下，樱色的头发随之散落，像一个小小的尸体。

“妈妈，这个为什么在我房间里？”春野樱满怀希望地问。她希望母亲告诉她，这是春野夫人某天在旧货市场上淘来的旧物，因为长得像女儿所以出于爱怜买下，与春野樱没什么关系。

春野夫人只是瞥了一眼就继续转过身洗自己的菜，哗啦啦的水声冲击着春野樱的神经，让她想冲过去拧上水龙头迫使母亲的注意力完全转到她的事情上来，“怎么这么问，这不是本来就是你的东西吗，嗯，是你高中同学送给你的吧。”

“高中……同学？”春野樱喃喃自语，穷尽记忆，她也没有想到两年的高中和一年的复读生活中有哪位足以送她如此精妙且诡异礼物的同学。

“呐，就是那个长的很好看的男孩子，哎呀，那时候妈妈以为你们会在一起呢。”春野夫人转过头笑眯眯地说，“不过你休学以后他就没有再过来过了，不知道现在在做什么营生。”

春野樱握着人偶的手逐渐垂下，脸色茫然，“是什么样的男孩子？”

“唔……红色的头发……其他我也想不起来了，总之是很漂亮的孩子。你这孩子，连当年的同学也不记得了吗。”春野夫人忽然担忧起来，甩去了手上的水珠又在围裙上揩了两下，当年春野樱从怪病中苏醒已经让他们一家人如蒙大赦，再也没有提起那对春野家来说灰暗的一年，春野樱醒转以后也没有出现什么后遗症，春野夫人一度认为那个噩梦已经结束了。

“不，也不是。”春野樱虚弱地笑了一下，“只是很久没联系了。”

（五）

“蠍老爷，你这里竟然还有相册啊。”迪达拉从地下室的书架上抽出一本塑封的本子。他相信蠍应该不会介意他翻看，否则这东西应该会被保存在更加安全隐秘的地方。

蠍没有理他，仍然做着自己手上的事情。迪达拉随手翻开了相册，直接看到了封装的中间一页。这是一张合影，画面上是一张张青春靓丽，不见将来麻木气息的脸。他很快地将画面上看了一边：“奇怪，这上面没有蠍老爷呢。”他自言自语又自顾自地翻到前面的内容，很快就看到了多日不见的女生。

“不是吧。”通常让警方百思不得其解的爆炸犯惊讶地看了好几张照片，“蠍老爷，你认识那个孩子？”

“嗯。”蠍漫不经心地回应了一声，打磨着新的肢体，就像这个本来被他们判了死刑又莫名走脱的女人跟他认识不是什么大不了的事情。

“原来是这样。”迪达拉又开始在旁边自言自语。这也许是他们成为搭档最初的原因，蠍并不喜欢在不必要的时候多动喉舌，而即使他一言不发，迪达拉也总是能用各种各样的方式自我娱乐。“你们竟然是高中同学啊……不过蠍老爷，据我所知，你在初中那个年纪就已经加入组织了吧。”

“迪达拉。”蠍转过身，淡淡地看着他，“你今天的话很多。”那双眼睛如此不带感情地看着他，迪达拉一直觉得蠍早就把自己的眼睛换成了某种无机质的宝石，后面链接着什么高级的摄像头，直接将影像传到大脑的视觉中枢，也许现在的他在蠍眼中是完全赤裸的，任何弱点和致命所在都显露无疑。

“蠍老爷，我这不是太寂寞了吗。”迪达拉仍然笑嘻嘻的，“本来从前几天开始我就应该已经能欣赏的藏品完全消失了，真是让我伤心——咦，原来这张合照上有两个空位，是你和那个小姑娘的吗？”蠍关上了灯，没有理会他往外走。

迪达拉终于还是觉得无聊起来，他随手将相册塞回书架上，跟上了蠍，“蠍老爷，你当年竟然放过了这么完美的收藏品啊，是在等待什么吗。”

蠍伸出手，关掉地下室的所有电源，以各种姿态呆在这里的人偶都隐没在黑暗中，她们纤细漂亮的肢体在地下室最后的光亮中透出苍然的色彩。从外到内，肢体的逼真程度一具一具上升，最里面的高台上，那个垂首而坐的人偶甚至连血管的纹路都清晰可见，青蓝色的纹路让她如同一具冰封的尸体，被藏匿在静止的时间中。

“我给过她一个机会。”蠍背对着迪达拉说。

“你放过了她。”迪达拉很明白他话中的意思，他摸了一把门口人偶的手，“你竟然喜欢她到不想让她变成人偶吗？——不，难道是你不够喜欢她。真是让我不明白，蠍老爷，如果她再回来呢？”

蠍眯了眯眼睛，外面的光线让他觉得刺眼，如果可以的话，他想连那个太阳都毁掉，然后随便装上一个发光体，连接人力电源，随时可以用按钮熄灭。

“每个人只有一次机会。”

特别喜欢的东西，可以到最后再拥有，他应该是这么想的，甚至他不是一开始就打着拥有的念头。他们是纯粹的黑白两色，他以为他们能够分别保持自身，但只要黑白靠得太近，最后不是黑将白玷污，就是白将黑杀死。

春野樱来到了一处废弃的老宅。她费了一番功夫才找到了当年那个红发高中同学的住所，甚至动用了刑警的身份。那本相册上并没有他的照片，所以她难以确定那个男生是否是让她心神不宁的网咖老板。

生锈的铁门虚掩着，落叶铺满了前门，新叶落在旧叶上，下面的叶子已经在潮湿中腐烂，成了瘫软的叶泥，她一脚踩上去就有了一个深坑，黄绿的叶汁染到她的鞋子上，一点一点，呈现出难看的斑斓。她走到前门，外面的门牌已经不知所踪，大概也没有人会住在这种地方。

前门打开时发出了典型老宅的嘶哑呻吟，春野樱走进了完全是一片废墟的室内。各种各样破损的家具散落在地板上，空气里是浓重的灰尘气味，让她后悔没有戴上口罩过来。不过一拿到这个地址，她几乎没有半秒犹豫就驱车前往。

那个网咖老板，与送给自己人偶的高中同学，有什么关系。冥冥之中，这种疯狂的想法让她难以放下。她已经很长时间没有去想那个爆炸犯的事情了，每次去那个网咖，她所留心的都是姓赤砂的老板。他的一举手一投足，都在自己的心里绞起无数情感，正负相加，如同在水下仰望模糊的水面，光与影轮番略过，在她头顶无声熙攘。

有时他会给他自己泡一杯什么饮料，仰头喝下的时候，春野樱的视线会从显示器后面遥遥看过去，看着液体有轨迹一般从他的喉管滑下，随着喉结的上下滚动不停被吞咽，最后他放下杯子，被水液浸染到更加妖娆的嘴唇反射着靡靡的光彩。她热切得像个变态，看着他的一举一动，记在心里。

随身携带的挎包里装着小小的人偶，她将手伸进去捏了一下，并不知道这动作有什么意味，只不过确定它的存在而已。

奇妙的熟悉感诱使她目不斜视地穿过前门客厅，直接来到一个隐藏的壁橱年前。拉开破烂的滑门，黑黢黢的洞窟出现在脚下。阴冷的风从下面吹上来，春野樱面无表情地看了一会儿，抬脚走下腐朽的木梯。

这是一个很深的地下室，很快就没有了光线，脚下踩着湿滑的藓类植物，让她不得不放慢脚步，以免一路滑到不知处。地下室弥漫着化学药品的味道，但可能是长久没有流通空气产生了其他的反应，让春野樱无法辨别具体是什么气息，幸而她并没有产生不适，至少短时间内没有致命性。

终于一脚踩到了平坦的底部。

春野樱在原地站了一会儿，再次捏了捏包里的人偶。但人偶是无法给她带来清晰的视野的，她眨了眨眼，确定眼睛对黑暗的适应性已经到极致了以后，取出自己的手机打开手电筒功能。

以她为圆心，方圆两米以内豁然开朗，也让她瞬间惊惧地坐倒在地。

手，脚，各种各样的残肢堆在面前的地上，她是如此好运以至于没有踩上任何一块。心理素质已经比常人好了不少的刑警也撑不住后撤了几步，裤子也因为在地上摩擦而沾染了污秽，她好半天才从冲击性过强的画面中恢复过来。

应该不是真的肢体，否则在这种环境下，应该早就腐烂变质了才对。她拖着虚软的四肢站起来，向前走了一步，俯下身碰了一下一截手臂。

果然，是木头的，或者其他木材的类似品。

松了一口气，她抬起头，让手电筒的光亮向四周扩散，绿莹莹的光反射回来，她看到靠墙摆放着数十个比人还高的水槽，里面仍然有与人等高的不明液体，十分混浊，看不真切。

春野樱走近了一个水槽，却没有凑上去。人类讨厌这种看不到内容的水域，它代表着未知与危险，就好像那浮着绿藻的水箱中会有一双翻白的眼珠忽然贴上来，死气沉沉地盯着窥探的人。

你不应该来这里。

春野樱猛地转过身，心跳瞬间到达剧烈运动的阈值，白色的电筒光斑疯狂地扫过地下室的每个角落，搜索声音的来源。

她身后空荡荡的，只有因为她突然的动作而落下来的尘埃，在光亮下形成明亮的通路。

包里的人偶被她拿了出来捏在手心，汗水已经在那精致的小浴衣上留下了污渍，她的额头冒着冷汗，地下室的温度忽然下降到了冰点一般，让她连出去的力气都没有。

哗啦——

身后的水槽发出轻响，她头皮一炸，僵直着脖子转头去看。

原本肮脏污浊的死水变成了澄澈的绿色，白色的人体在里面扭动，春野樱缓慢地移动视线，那人体上面是一张惊恐的女人脸，她的嘴里被塞着一个管子，正随着她剧烈的动作冒泡出来。女人死命拍打着水槽，春野樱以为她的在呼救，直到管子终于因为她的动作被吐了出来，夸张恐怖的口型瞬间让春野樱明白了她在说的话——

后面！后面！

她还没来得及转头，冰凉的手搭上了她的肩膀：你真不应该来的。

咔哒——就像保险丝烧断，视野瞬间变黑。

她应该没有睡多久，醒来的时候，春野樱看到屏幕上的时间只过去了二十分钟。她坐了起来，面前仍然是肮脏的水槽和残破的假肢，她带来的人偶摔在她的脑袋旁边，半边脸和头发都沾上了尘土，仍然微微笑着。春野樱没有捡起它，自顾自站起来走出了地下室。

手机在离开地下室以后连续震动了几下，她看到是母亲打来的电话，大概是刚才下面的信号原因让她没有听到。

“喂，妈妈，嗯，我没事，刚才信号不好。嗯，我知道了——不用买菜了，我今晚就走。”

她挂了电话，回头看了一眼在阳光下很是普通的住宅，并不像很多描述里一样，具有典型的鬼宅特色，就是一间废弃的房子，有人住了一阵，搬走，没人搬进来，于是就这样衰败。

（六）

单向玻璃上映着自己的脸，停止营业的招牌挂在门上，春野樱看着那几个字，仍然敲了敲厚重的玻璃门，然后站在那里等着谁来开门。

几分钟以后，玻璃门拉开了一点，网咖老板露出半张脸低头看着他，不知是她的错觉还是什么，这张脸再也不是让她心烦的平静悠然，这漂亮的面皮底下有着旁人看不到的黑色漩涡。他仍然是一副面对顾客的样子，对她不近不远，即使她是过去的几个月里面这家网咖唯一的消费者。

“已经关门了。”他淡淡地说。

“有一些新线索，蠍。”她盯着对方的眼睛，看着奇妙的涡流开始在淡咖色的眼睛中流转，因为他从未告诉她的称呼出现。

她没有想起所有的事情，但这个名字不会错。

淡漠的疏离感消失了，蠍微笑起来，平日病态一般白皙的脸上泛起几不可察的红润色泽，眼睛里似乎带着鼓励一样看着她，“哦，你想起了什么？”

“你犯了罪，蠍，”春野樱目光灼灼地看着他，“我知道你犯了罪。”她的语气如此压抑着愤怒与正义，又仿佛有隐含的得意和邀功，因为她发现了他的所在，找回了自己的回忆。

蠍的眼中有些失望，尽管如此他还是保持着笑容，看着往日的恋人自以为是地以为自己站在高处俯视他，急躁让她仅仅靠记忆的碎片送上门来，却不知达摩克利斯之剑已悬在她的头顶。

“现在，”春野樱抽出手枪，对准那张脸，“让开，我要搜查这个地方。”

蠍没有抬起手，但是他让开了身子，仿佛面对幼稚地孩童，宽容地任由她胡搅蛮缠，“如果你想进来的话，进来吧。”

网咖里没有开灯，里面黑漆漆一片，她犹豫了一会儿，终于还是走了进去。

门在她背后关上了。

［完］


End file.
